


I'm coming home

by HelaHiddles



Category: Norse Mythology, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Brother Feels, Brotherly Bonding, Loki Angst, Thor Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-11
Updated: 2013-08-11
Packaged: 2017-12-23 03:54:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/921685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelaHiddles/pseuds/HelaHiddles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki saves Jane as battle and chaos is all around him, ending up harming Loki as he used all his might to save his brother's soulmate. He needed to do one last thing right before it all went black. But was dying really the worst that could happen to Loki in the end?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm coming home

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one shot I wrote after watching the Thor 2 trailer about 20 times and this idea just would not leave me alone. I'm actually quite proud of this one and I hope it will be well recieved on here. It's the best thing, I think, I've written in a long time now and I'm glad I managed to get it out of my head. Enjoy... or not because feels but... it'll be okay =)
> 
> For extra feels I recommend listening to 'Skylar Grey - I'm coming home' while reading.

"I got it! Hold them back!" He screamed at Thor as he fell to his knees on the dirt ground, the air full of smoke and screams. He cried out as another knife pierced his skin from behind but he kept his focus on Jane, his hands infront of him to hold up the magic shield around her as the battle went on around them. Thor was watching him from across the field with sorrowful, pleading eyes but Loki just screamed to keep fighting them.

"Loki! We need to leave!" Sif screamed close to his side, instead he just screamed out when a long sword pierced right through him from behind. He gasped and fell forward a bit, leaning on one hand as he held up the shield with the other. He was growing lightheaded and tired but growled and brought the shield up to full power again with his hand. 

"Kill them all!" He screamed to his brother, blood dripping from his throat and head and basically pouring from his many stab wounds from the battle. Thor seemed to kick into gear with some help and bodies started dropping, keeping them from hurting him. He used all his energy, and then some, to keep the shield up and Jane was screaming at him from inside. He just needed to do this one thing.. He needed to save Jane and then Thor would have a wonderful life with her.. he just needed to do this.

Finally Thor managed to overpower Thanos and kill him while the others got rid of the rest of the small but strong army. Loki saw the last man fall at the hands of Sif and let the shield around Jane drop which lead to he himself slumping to the ground with a gasp, holding his abdomen. The blood soaked his hands quickly and he had grown impossibly pale.

"Loki!!" Thor and Jane were by his side within seconds and his dim eyes searched for his brother. Thor easily lifted him up in his strong arms, even while still holding the hammer. Before he could even say something they had flashed out of there and Thor was running which made him groan. They burst through the doors of the healing room and Sif cleared a table swiftly before Thor put him down, bringing another groan from Loki’s pale lips.

"Get mother, quickly!" He yelled at someone before he felt a warm hand brush back the hair from his eyes. Loki’s breathes were quick and shallow as he met his brother’s eyes with his own dull, heavy eyes. He felt a small, soft hand take his on his other side and he figured Jane must have stayed with them.. oddly enough he didn’t mind and instead squeazed the hand back lightly, granted he didn’t have much strength less.

"Loki, what did you do?" Thor asked, his voice quivering the whole time, the warm hand still stroking his hair back in a soothing way. Normally he would have pushed Thor away, telling him he was not a child, but the warm hand was comforting and he was growing colder by the minute.

"I.. had to.. keep her.. safe." He breathed out weakly, keeping his eyes focused on his big brother’s calming eyes. "I.. I don’t know how to ever thank you, brother." Thor spoke quietly, in close to a whisper and a tear spilled from his eye. "I only.. want you.. happy, brother.." Loki breathed out before groaning and squirming lightly on the table.

"You.. You take care.. of her." Loki added after a moment, a tear slipping down the side of his face and hitting the table. Thor took his hand then, squeazing it lightly with his strong grip and nodded. "Of course.. Of course, brother. It’ll be alright, mother is on her way, okay? You will be good as new." Thor spoke calmly but the tears gave him away. A ghost of a smile played on Loki’s lips.

"It’s okay, brother.. You have a good life.. with Jane. I.. am going home.. it’s okay." He spoke softly, comforting Thor this time as he grew colder and weaker. His grip on Jane’s hand faded as his strength faltered. "You.. will be okay.. tell mother I.. always.. loved her." Loki felt another tear slip down to the table and something else dripping onto the floor, he did not have the strength to dwell on it further. "Of course.. I will. I can come visit, right? I can visit you and Hela?" Thor asked, his voice shaking and breaking with sorrow, as always the thunder God tried to find a silver lining in the darkness.

"Yes.. visit. Do not worry for me, brother. I.. will be.. happy." He spoke in a mere whisper as his strength faded more now, ice surrounding him and light dancing across his vision. They stayed silent now, Loki keeping his eyes on the golden ceiling that grew brighter and brighter by the second. Then suddenly he heard a teary, female voice, jane? who started to sing softly on his left. Her soft, clear voice soothing his cold, aching body and his fearful mind as he drifted off, light almost blinding him before everything grew dark.

Before he knew what had happened, he was standing on a lawn with dried, dead grass and a young woman stood a few feet away, mouth gaping at him as her black hair and white dress fluttered in the light wind. “Hela.” He smiled softly and that was all she needed to run and fling herself into her father’s arms. Yes he was home indeed.


End file.
